


The Weight of the World

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One week after their mother passes, papa Jones whisks his sons off on a ship in the middle of the night and then he leaves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this deleted monologue. ](https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/633813967631024128)

Liam remembers when his father woke him up in the middle of the night, not even a week after their beloved mother died and he told him that they were leaving in an hour. He helped his father pack enough clothes for all three of them, papa, Liam and his little brother Killian. Liam wakes up his brother, dresses him and the three of them walk down to the docks, boarding a ship going God knows where.

Liam knew after his and Killian's mother passed, it was difficult on their father. Their mother, she was a beautiful and kind soul, always knowing the right thing to say and do. She was too good for this world and she loved her boys so much, especially her youngest Killian.

Killian inherited her deep emotional temperament, feeling things with his entire soul. Liam always used to tease him about it but their mother stuck up for him, always telling Killian that his great love and empathy for others is a special gift and he should always be proud of it.

Liam's gift, according to their mother was that he has an inner strength that can withstand the hardest trials. She was proud of both her boys for their gifts.

Liam also remembers how their father changed after mum died suddenly. He wasn't indifferent to his sons but he seemed more preoccupied with what to do next rather than comfort his boys on their mother's passing. He barely spoke to them about it after her funeral, wanting to be alone instead.

And then at some point, he remembers that he has sons and needs to figure out a way to be a single father. The Jones family boarded a small ship.

Liam helps his brother to their quarters while their papa negotiates with the captain for their passage fee. They don't have a lot of money and that must have been on the elder Jones' mind when he goes to bed that evening, next door to his son's cabin. They just barely make it on board and have no idea where they are going.

The following day, Liam doesn't notice anything amiss with their father. He seems to be in a chipper mood, a vast contrast to the way he's been almost the whole week. Liam can't blame him. He misses mother too.

"Do you know where we're heading papa?" he asks.

"I don't know really but as long as we have each other, that's all that matters,"

Liam smiles at him and then goes to check on Killian. That evening, they share a small dinner in the boy's cabin, soup and bread and it's the first time since their mother died that papa Jones talks to them about her.

"Somewhere boys, your mother is watching over us and singing a lullaby in that beautiful voice of hers, washing away our fears. You need not fear tomorrow, Liam, Killian because things will be better then. She'll make sure they are. Us, Jones men, if there's one thing we're good at it, it's surviving against the odds and this family will,"

He hugs them both goodnight, tells them that he loves them and leaves them be. Liam tucks in his brother, then goes to bed himself, thinking about his father's words. Nothing feels amiss to him and he cries a little, thinking of their mum.

There's no restless sleep, only memories of happier times with their kind and warm mother. Liam's so caught up in his dream that he doesn't hear the crew scurrying about above deck, trying to account for a missing passenger and dingy.

~~

Liam wakes early the next morning, knocking on his papa's door. He knocks a few times but there's no answer and then he seeks out one of the crew, asking if anyone knows where his father might be.

"He's gone boy," one of them says finally, "He jumped ship last night while you and your brother were sleeping. He's probably miles from here by now. We'd look for him but the Captain has a schedule to keep,"

"What are you talking about?"

The man stands up and goes to Liam. "I'm saying your father abandoned you and your brother," the sailor says bluntly.

"What will happen to Killian and I?" he wonders, fearing maybe the Captain will drop them off at the nearest port.

"I don't know," he says, "You have any other family who can take care of both of you?"

"No," he cries, "Our mother died a week ago and papa, he was all we had left and now, he's gone too,"

The sailor sighs. "Can't make any promises for you lad but I'll make sure the Captain knows that you don't have anyone else, maybe he'll consider keeping you on board,"

Liam thanks him and treks slowly back to his quarters. And it hits him, in less than two weeks, he and Killian lost their mother and now, their father. Neither of them have no one to take care of them; all they have is each other.

Now, Liam is both brother and surrogate father. It's up to him as the eldest to take care of his brother. He needs to figure out a plan to ensure their survival, just to make sure both he and Killian are taken care of. That's his responsibility now.

He finally makes his way back to his and Killian's quarters. Killian is still asleep but stirs once he senses his brother in the room.

"Morning Killian," he greets him.

"Good morning brother," he says, rubbing his eyes, "I think I dreamed about mum last night. She was so beautiful, she looked like a fairy,"

Liam smiles at his brother sadly. "I dreamed of mum too," he admits.

"Do you think what papa said is true, that she's watching over us wherever she is?"

Liam sighs. "I hope so," he says, "It was good that papa finally talked to us about her. He hadn't spoken a word since her funeral," he reasons.

"I'm glad he did. Is he awake? I want to ask him if he knows where we’re going,”

"Killian, he's not here,"

Killian looks at his brother oddly. "You mean he's already awake and talking to the captain about where we're going. I can wait," he says, relaxing back on his bunk.

"No Killian, I mean he's gone. Papa jumped ship last night after we went up bad. He abandoned us," Liam says bluntly.

Killian doesn't quite know what to say and then Liam comes over and braces his brother's shoulders. "Killian, I know that this hard to understand but papa is gone and quite honestly, might never come back. It's just the two of us from now on. All we have is each other,"

"You won't leave me?" he asks.

That breaks Liam and he hugs his brother tightly, tears threatening his eyes. "Gods never!" he cries, "I swear to you now, I will never leave you little brother,"

Killian smiles at him softly and hugs him again. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth brother," he swears.

"And I, you," he says, "I have to go and talk to the Captain. Will you be alright?"

"I will,"

"Good lad,"

~~

Leaving his brother alone, Liam never really understood the burden his father must have felt after their mother passed. And Liam perhaps that's what they became to him, a giant burden.

Their mother was the one person who kept their family together. Liam knows she fought with their father occasionally, but she always held her own. She was a strong woman with a warm heart and an iron will.

And that's what he needs now in order to be strong for himself but more importantly, his brother.

That's what he needs but it's not his body needs. Somehow, the latter wins and he crumples to the ground, crying because he feels the weight of the world as his father did.

Because both he and Killian are alone in this world and it's going to be an enormous struggle just to survive.

As much he hates his father now for leaving him, their papa did leave them some excellent advice.

If the Jones men are good at anything, it's surviving and he and Killian will. They'll ascend and bring glory back to the family name and this day will be forgotten. What their father did to them, to their mother's memory, will be just that - a memory.

Liam Jones refuses to crumble under the weight of the world.

the end


End file.
